Capítulo 02 Una de esas cosas que no se pueden evitar
"Una de esas cosas" es el segundo capítulo de la serie de manga Koe no Katachi. Sinopsis Ishida Shouya ve a Nishimya arruinando sus días de paz en su clase. Resumen Continúa donde el primer capítulo se detuvo. Mientras la clase avanza, Ishida observa la espalda de Nishimiya y se dice a sí mismo "y si ella es sorda". Además, él piensa que su rareza es interesante y comienza a hacerle bromas. Él rueda su libro y grita detrás de ella. Todos se sorprenden y su profesor pregunta qué está haciendo Ishida en medio de la clase. Acostado con la cabeza sobre el escritorio, el maestro lo ignora y le pide a Nishimiya que recite. Le dan un aplauso después de que ella contestó correctamente. En la clase de educación física, los amigos de Ishida le están burlando de por qué hizo eso. Él respondió que quería averiguar cuán sorda está. De vuelta en clase, está haciendo una escena en la que está acelerando lentamente el volumen de su grito detrás de Nishimiya. Ueno le pregunta si es divertido hacer eso y él sigue su ejemplo. Shimada se une a ellos y ladra como un perro detrás de Nishimiya. Ishida empuja a Hirose a hacer lo mismo, pero lo molestaron después de gritar suavemente detrás de ella. Nishimiya, por otro lado, parece no estar muy consciente de lo que están haciendo y solo está mirando la esquina de sus ojos. Ishida es regañada por su maestro de aula otra vez después de gritar uno más fuerte. Lo regañaron en su oficina, pero él responde que solo está comprobando cuán sorda está. Su maestra sugirió acercarse a ella directamente pero la encuentra aburrida. Piensa detenidamente en ello y decidió que no quiere hablar con una persona que conozca. Él le pide a Ueno que le diga algo a Nishimiya y Ueno le pregunta si ella puede hablar japonés. Nishimiya corre hacia ella y le pide a través de su cuaderno que escriba lo que acaba de decir. Ella escribe una diferente donde le pregunta qué apodo quiere. Ueno les dice a los niños que ella prefiere "Shou-chan", que a Ishida le parece poco convincente. Hirose le dice que así le llama su madre. Se divierte tener a Nishimiya en su clase llamándola la criatura deluxe. Él ve a Nishimiya en el casillero de zapatos y planea investigar sobre cómo usarla más. Ella pregunta detrás de ella por qué vino a su clase. Ella lo nota y se acerca a él preguntándole si él dijo algo. Ishida panicks y no dice nada. Llegó a la conclusión de que Nishimiya, que vino planeta Nishimiya, no entiende el lenguaje humano. En la siguiente clase, Ueno fue reprendido por su maestro por no expresar los sentimientos correctamente mientras leía. Él llama a Nishimiya después como se asigna a través del número de asiento. Nishimiya leyó los comentarios que nadie puede entender y todos simplemente la miran. Su maestro luego continúa con el siguiente alumno, lo que sorprende a Ueno por ignorar lo mal que leía Nishimiya. A continuación está Ishida, quien intencionalmente leyó la oración como Nishimiya y todos se ríen. Está orgulloso de que hace reír a todos y, una vez más, su maestro lo regaña de nuevo. Su maestra habló de moralejas en las que Ishida no entiende. Terminó su conversación diciendo que no se puede evitar lo que Ishida hace un pensamiento profundo. Primero se da cuenta de que Nishimiya está solicitando a Ueno que escriba lo que dijo el maestro. Después de que el profesor le pide hacer algunas páginas en el libro, Nishimya le pregunta a Ueno de nuevo y la hace sentir irritada. Ishida escucha que Ueno está irritado porque no pudo escuchar lo que dijo la maestra y Kawai le respondió que le permitiría copiar sus notas. Una vez más, Nishimiya fue llamada para responder. Como no puede hablar correctamente y tiene que escribir lo que va a decir, su maestra le pide a Ueno que le diga que levante la mano solo si ya ha escrito su respuesta. Las chicas con las que Ishida se encontró le dicen cosas malas a Nishimiya, donde creen que está desacelerando la clase. Cuando Ishida salió del edificio, ve a NIshimiya y, tarde o temprano, le dice a todos que en la clase la odiarán, que ella no volvió a oír y le pide que escriba lo que dijo. Él tartamudea de nuevo y le dice que ella es un verdadero dolor en el culo. En su clase de música, mientras practican para el concurso coral, todos están sorprendidos y enojados por cómo Nishimiya canta. Kita, the teacher for the choral contest explains to the class about Nishimiya's condition. She asks them to support Nishimiya and let her join the choral contest and gives her a clap. Ishida encounters her again outside and this time, he steals her communication book and decides to write himself. He writes "You're tone-deaf. Pretend to sing.", and Kita-sensei approaches NIshimiya and tells her to not let it get down to her. After they are assigned to clean the yard and they are all in the room, their teacher asks where Shouko is and scolds Ueno who is the leader of the group where Nishimiya belongs to. She excuses she forgot to tell her. Ishida se da cuenta de cómo la clase está haciendo un trabajo extra y se está desacelerando debido a Nishimiya. Kita-sensei hace una propuesta a todos en su clase para quedarse tres minutos más para aprender el lenguaje de señas. Todo el mundo está indeciso e Ishida lo rompe cuando pregunta qué es el lenguaje silencioso. Como explica Kita-sensei, Ueno se pone de pie y le pregunta cómo se relacionará el lenguaje de señas con sus estudios. Kita-sensei sigue intentando explicar los beneficios que tiene el lenguaje de señas, pero Ueno sigue encontrando maneras de dar excusas para no aprenderlo hasta que su maestra de clase interrumpe y le pregunta a Kita-sensei si ella lo sabe. Ella directamente dice que no y está dispuesta a aprenderlo a partir de hoy, pero la maestra de aula le dice que sería una pena pedirle a los alumnos que lo aprendan cuando la maestra ni siquiera lo sabe. Kita-sensei se siente igual que ella misma frente a la clase hasta que un alumno se pone de pie y le dice a todos que está dispuesta a aprender el lenguaje de señas. Ella es Sahara Miwako y está dispuesta a que todos participen en el aprendizaje del lenguaje de señas y prometió que siempre estará al lado de Nishimiya. Todos le dan un gran aplauso, mientras que otros como Ueno no están contentos con eso. Al día siguiente, Sahara está felizmente trabajando junto con Nishimiya y, de repente, escucha el sarcasmo de Ueno. Luego la escucha con un grupo de chicas que dicen cosas malas sobre ella. Sahara se va mientras Nishimiya le pregunta qué le pasa. Ishida piensa que Nishimiya la entiende y la ve como una perturbación de su vida pacífica cotidiana y perjudica a la clase. Él piensa que ella no es consciente de ello y siente que él necesita hacer algo para hacerle saber. Él decide escribir comentarios sarcásticos en la pizarra y ella lo ve a primera hora de la mañana. La clase finge que no lo saben y borra la pizarra como si la estuvieran simpatizando. Ella les agradece lo que Ishida no esperaba y cree que hará berrinches o llorará como lo hacen otras personas. Debido a esto, él comienza diferentes bromas con ella viendo cuál sería su reacción. Él le dice algo a Nishimiya y su maestro de aula lo regaña de nuevo. Kawai siente curiosidad al preguntar a su maestra por qué Nishimiya perdió su capacidad auditiva en la que Ishida bromea "porque perdió su 'h' en su 'escucha'". Ishida se sorprende al escuchar a su maestro riendo suavemente con su broma. Sintió que encontró la forma correcta de usar Nishimiya y hace lo mismo con los animales en los que hace bromas. Él se va por la borda cuando comienza a robarle los audífonos y lo tira o lo rompe. Su maestro lo regaña de nuevo, pero esta vez siente que el maestro está de su lado. De camino a casa con sus amigos, Nishimiya lo está esperando. Ella se disculpa con él a través de su libro de comunicación, pero él lo roba, luego Nishimiya lo toma de la mano, lo que le sorprende. [1] Personajes Los caracteres en orden de aparición: *Shouko Nishimiya *Profesor Takeuchi *Shouya Ishida *Naoka Ueno *Miki Kawai *Hirose *Shimada *Miyokoto Sahara